A Crime scene or 2
by crazypixie
Summary: NS-Nick and Sara get together, and there are a few close calls (near death to be more specific) CAHPTER 24 REVISED EDITED CHANGED we you wanna call it, but it's different
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own anything, never will, just enjoy the story!

A/N: OK I'm taking a break right now from my Nick/Catherine story right now to bring you this N/S….so enjoy!

**~PIXI~**

Chapter 1 

****

****

"What have we got?" Nick Stokes asked a crouched over Sara Sidle as he approached their crime scene.

"34 year old white male.  Some minor cuts and bruises on the arms and legs, nothing that looks to fatal" Sara answered.  She glanced back at Nick who was staring intently at her ass.  "Hello! Earth to Nicky! I'm up here!"  She said as she turned around and stood up.  "No more view of my ass."  He blushed.

"I wasn't" She crossed her arms and grinned.  "I was…looking at the uhh..Footprint in the dirt."

"Nice try cowboy, but we're standing on hard wood floors."  She laughed.

"OK so you caught me.  I'm sorry, now back to this DB.  Where's the coroner we need to find out the time of death."

"Well I'm right here."  He walked straight to the dead body and went to work.  "Time please?"

"Umm..12:32 a.m." Sara answered.

"This man has been dead for about 4 hrs, 5 at most."

"Thanks doc, OK let's get to work Sar."

"Let's go cowboy, and now breaks to look at my-" Sara cut herself off when she realized the coroner was still standing there.  He just shook his head in confusion and walked away.

"-ass" Sara finished her sentence with a smile and a sigh.  Nick just laughed.

"I'll try my best.  This won't be easy" he grinned.

"Yea yea.  I'll take the upstairs; you start here and work your way up.  OK?"

"Yes ma'am" he answered with a deep Texas accent and tipped an invisible hat.  Sara shook her head and walked upstairs.  What the hell am I doing? _You're flirting with Nick. _I realize this but why? _You like him maybe? _Wow gets a hold of you Sidle.  You're having a conversation with yourself, and over someone who thinks of you as a sister She shook her head again and began searching 1 of the rooms.

About an hour later Nick was finished and he could still hear Sara fumbling around in the upstairs, so he made his was there.  HE found her in what look like to be a child's room, toys everywhere, power puff girl bed sheets, dolls, and teddy bears.  Sara was holding a teddy bear in her hand.  "Hey Sar.  What's, up?"  She jumped.

"Nick…you scared me" She put down the toy and walked towards him.  "I'm all done up here."

"Really? I thought I heard you still collecting evidence,"

"I was, but now I'm done" She began to get agitated and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hey what's wrong?" He pulled her into a hug.  He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her close.  She wrapped her arms around his neck.  They stayed like that for a few minutes.  She pulled away, and rested her hands on his chest.

"Thanks Nick, I needed that."  They were inches apart.

"No problem" his voice was barely above a whisper.  He leaned into her.

"Nick…"

"Shh" he closed the gap between them.  He kissed her softly.  She brought her hands to his face.  His hands traveled up the back of her shirt sending shock waves of pleasure up her spine.  She slowly glided her tongue across his bottom lip asking for access to his mouth.  He accepted her request and she slipped her tongue into his mouth.  Their tongues began to dance.  He moved his hands from her back and began to tug at the bottom of her shirt.  "Off" was all he was able to manage to get out.  She leaned away from him and in one swift movement pulled her shirt off and fell back into his arms kissing him wildly again.  Her skin is so smooth he thought.

          All of a sudden they heard someone call from downstairs.  "Shit!"  Sara pulled back quickly and pulled her shirt back on.  She wiped her bottom lip.  Nick was making sure he didn't have any lipstick on him.  They both turned and tried to look busy as Grissom walked into the room.

"Hey guys what's going on?"

"Nothing Griss, why would you say that?"  Sara asked she was really nervous, but Nick was calm.  He was amused at how nervous she was, because of him.

"I got a call, something about a dead body?"  Grissom was starting to get confused by Sara's actions and comments.  She seemed jittery and nervous.

"What dead body? Nope there's no dead body here" Nick was trying to conceal his laughter.

"Sara are you alright?"  Grissom was scared.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine.  Why do you ask?"

"Well there's a dead body in the living room."  Grissom pointed to the door.

"Oh! That dead body! I see what you're talkin' about."  Sara laughed as her nerves began to calm down.

"Hey Nick, no more coffee for her OK?"

"Yea no problem Griss."  Nick draped his arms around Sara's shoulder.  And she began to tense up again.

"OK, I'm going to go with Brass and talk to the neighbors, see it they saw or heard anything suspicious."  He turned and walked out the door.

"Well that was interesting, good thing we didn't panic." Sara said calmly.

"We? Ha ha No!  Good thing I didn't panic.  Grissom thinks you're nuts!"  Nick was laughing.

"Don't laugh at me!" She whined.  He brought her into a hug and stroked her back.

"I'm sorry, now let's get to the lab and process this stuff."

"Ok."  She picked up her kit and headed for the door.  Nick slapped her in the ass.  She turned to him.

"What?! I said I would try!" she laughed and walked out the door.

****


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

****

"hey Greg!  What have you got for me?"  Sara asked as she walked into the DNA lab.

"well the hair fibers that  you found on the vic are feline raar!"  Greg brought up his hand like a cat's paw.

"A cat?  I didn't see any sign of an animal let alone a cat at the scene."

"OK, also the other fibers were from a carpet, probably a car carpet.  But they were molded"

"So the vic was in a car with water damge.  I don't think we have the crime scene.  Thanks Greg, I'm gonna go run this stuff with Nick."

"OK"  Sara turned and left and headed to the lay out room.

"Hey Nick, got some stuff for you.  The hair fibers are feline, and there was no trace of an animal at the house.  And the other fibers found on the vic's clothes are carpet, probably from a car with water damage."

"So basically we're not at our original crime scene, just the dump site."

"Right, so let's find out who the vic is, and where he lives and what kind of car he drives.  OK let's go cowboy."  Nick smiled and pulled Sara towards the door and left.

"I'll meet you at the truck I want to see if Grissom found anything out with the neighbors."

"Ok Sar, but don't take to long.  I might miss you."  Nick put on a puppy dog face.

"Well I can make it up to you.  I'll meet you by the Tahoe in about 10 mintues ok?"

"alright, but what am I supposed to stare at until then?"  Nick asked seductively.

"How 'bout the police reports?"  She grinned.

"Aww you're no fun!"  He smiled.

"Maybe later cowboy."  She slapped his arm playfully and headed over to Grissom's office.

+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+

"Hey Grissom"  Sara walked into Grissom's office and sat down.

"Hey Sara what's up?"  He put down the file he was looking at.

"Well I wanted to know what you found out with the neighbors."

"Oh, well let's see.  The guy we found doesn't live there, they've never met him before, and the family that does live there is vacationing in the Caribean.  They won't be back until Thursday.  The neighbors are looking after the house, looking for anything suspicious."

"well they're not doing a very good job.  I mean you'd think they;d notice a dead body being dumped.  I mean come on-"

"Wait a second.  The body was dumped?"  This was news for Grissom.

"Yea, we found a hair sample and it belonged to a cat, and also car carpet fibers on the body.  They were molded and water logged."

"Oh, so we have no idea who this guy is?"

"Greg is running the vic's blood now.  Hey I've got to go now.  Nick and I are going to do some research on car carpet fibers."  Sara stood up.

"Ok, call me when you find something."

"OK!"  Sara left, and walked back towards the breakroom.  She didn't see Nick so she figured he was already waiting dopwn by his truck.  So she headed that way.  And sure enough there he was.  "hey Cowboy." He blushed.

"I couldn't wait inside anymore.  It smelled and reminded me of you everywhere.  So I came outside for some fresh air.  But now you're here and I can smnell you again, and it's driving me crazy."  He pulled her to him and put his hands in her back pockets.

"Careful Nicky don't want to get yourself in trouble she said in a husky tone.

"but that's what I do best."  He laughed and began to place light kisses on her neck ears and any other visible skin.

"Nick…hmm…if you keep doing this…I…don't think…we'll…get much work..done-oh screw this"  She cut herself off and pulled his lips to herskissing him wildly.  He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.  He spun them around so that she was leanig against the truck.  She brought herself as close to him as possible.

"GET A ROOM!"  A voice yelled not angrily, but loud enough to be heard a couple blocks away.  They turned to see who it was.  It was Catherine, laughin hysterically at the surprised looks on their faces.  "I'm just kidding! But don't let Grissom catch you." Catherine was still laughing.  Nick and Sara's faces were beat red.  Sara tried to smooth down her hair.  "You guys are so cute! So when did this happen?"Catherine glanced back and forth between them.  They both had huge smiles on their faces.  There was silence.

"today."  Sara calmly stated.

"When today?  You've been out in the field most of the day."  Catherine was a little confused.  Nick and Sara just looked at each other and giggled.

"Oh you didn't?"  Nick and Sara just giggled even more.  "You did!  You guys could have compromised evidence at the scene!"

"It happened after we collected evidence."  Nick replied.

"You didn't get to carried away did you?"

"No."  Nick laughed.  "Unfortunatley we didn't have time."  Sara slapped his arm.

"Actually Grissom came before we got carried away."  Sara said while glaring at Nick, smiling uncontrollably.

"So he say you?"  Catherine was still confused.

"he called from downstairs, and we took care of things before he came up."

"Oh, well I'm happy for you.  Well I'll let you get back to whatever it was you were getting to."  She walked to her truck and pulled away.

"Bye Cath!" Nick waved.

"well this has been an interesting evening."  Sara said as she brought herself back inot Nick's arms and rested her hands on Nick's shoulders.

"That it has.  But now we need to get to work"  he said as a placed a quick but soft kiss on her lips and ran and got into the truck.

"right" she turned and climbed into the truck.  "Hey Nick, does this research trip include food?"  Sara asked rubing her stomach.

"Sure, what do you want?"

"McDonalds would be nice."

"I thought you were a vegetarian?"  He was a little confused.

"I am but they have fish, and salads." She blushed.

"Why are you blushing Sidle?"

"Hmm wouldn't you like to know"  She grinned and her cheeks turned a darker shade of crimson.

"Yes I would seeing is how you're blushing even more."  A wide grin spread across Nick's face.

"Well…it's…umm you."  She smiled and stared at her hands.

"Nick choked on air.  "Me?"  He blushed now.

"yeah, whenver you're around me , I don't know, I feel more alive."

"Wow Sara  I feel the same way about you."  He took her hand in his, but keeping one hand on the steering wheel.  She looked up and met his gaze.  Here eyes were glazed with tears.  "Sara when do we get off this shift?"

"Umm 7:30. why?"

"You want to get some breakfast?"

"Sure so skip McDonalds, go straight  to the car place, and then we'll go out."

"OK" he was so intent on looking at Sara that he ran a red light.  There was a loud screech and a car horn honking.

"NICK!"


	3. Chapter 3

****

Chapter 3

There was a crash. The other car hits Nick's side. Sara was still conscious, but just barely. "Nick" She mumbled. She tried to move, but was stopped by immense pain creeping up one of her legs. Her head hurt. She reached up to rub it and felt that she was bleeding. "Dammit!" She yelled. "Nick can you hear me? Nick please come back to me!" Sara turned and saw that Nick was unconscious. His head was bleeding and the car door was jammed up against him.

"Ma'am are you alright?" Someone ran up to Sara's side of the car.

"Yea, I think so, but Nick, he needs help…soon."

"Someone has called an ambulance. Let me see if I can get you out of this car." The opened the door and reached in for Sara.

"No! I could be hurt worse, and there is something wrong with my leg. I need to wait."

"OK." The man stopped, they could hear an ambulance approaching. Sara was starting to fall asleep. "Ma'am you gotta stay with me! Come on…uh what's your name?"

"Sara" She said barely above a whisper. The ambulance pulled up, and the man backed away. The paramedic began to pull Sara out when she stopped him. "Help Nick first, he's badly hurt, please?"

"OK miss, just hold on." Sara watched out of half open eyes as the medics and firemen pulled Nick out of the truck. The medic came back to Sara's side. "OK miss your turn, you're going to ride in the same ambulance as your friend OK."

"OK, is Nick alright?"

"We don't know. I'm sorry" The man shook his head and helped Sara into the ambulance. She looked in and saw paramedics already tending to Nick. She climbed in and sat down by Nick's left side. He was still unconscious. She took his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. She silently cried to herself. Everything began to spin, and then blackness.

+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+

"Sara…Sara, come on Sara come back to us…" Sara could hear a calm voice trying to wake her up. It sounded familiar. To familiar, she had to see the face that the voice belonged to. If only she could open her eyes. Her eyes began to flutter open. "That's it Sara come back to us." She heard the calm voice again. And a gentle hand brushed her forehead. Sara opened her eyes, everything was blurry. She saw a figure sitting on the bed. Dark clothes, and light hair. Catherine? Sara thought, she tried to speak.

"Cath, is that you?" Her voice was raspy, but her vision was becoming clearer.

"Yeah…Sara hey how do you feel?"

"Like I've been hit by an 18 wheeled truck."

Catherine smiled a little. "Actually it was an SUV." That got a little smile out of Sara.

"Oh my god how's Nick?" Sara saw Catherine frown.

"He's…he's not so good. There was some swelling around his brain. I'm so sorry Sara he's in a coma." Sara began to cry.

"No, you're lying, he was going to be OK. Oh god what if he never wakes up? It'll be all my fault!"

"No Sara it won't. Warrick is coming in. I've got to go call Nick's parents. They should be with him right now. You get some sleep, and I'll be back in a little bit." Sara was still crying, but not as much. Catherine gave her a quick hug and left the room. Sara closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

+l+l+ Meanwhile In Nick's Coma NICK'S POV +l+l+

"Where the hell am I?" I asked myself. What the hell happened? The last thing I remember was being in the car with Sara. Yes Sara. And then there was a crash. Damn a crash, am I dead? Well let's examine the evidence. There was a crash, I'm not in a hospital room, and everything is really bright, and I think I'm in a tunnel.

"You are in a tunnel Nicky"

"What? Who are you? Why am I not with Sara?"

"Nick you're in a coma, and I'm sorry but your on your way to death, you might not make it." I fell to my knees.

"No, I have to get back to Sara." I was screaming at the top of my lungs, I had to get back to Sara, I have to tell her how I feel, and she has to know!

+l+l+ back in the real world +l+l+

"Nurse? Nurse?" Sara called from her bed.

"Yes Ms. Sidle?"

"I want, no I need to go see Mr. Stokes."

"Umm OK, let me go get you a wheel chair." The nurse turned to leave.

"No, it's OK I can walk." Sara began to get up, but fell back down. "Maybe I could use that wheel chair." Sara said with a small smile.

"OK, I'll be right back." A few minutes later the nurse came back. She helped Sara into the wheel chair, and wheeled her down many halls.

"Are we there yet?" Sara was getting impatient.

"Yes, we're here." The nurse wheeled Sara into the room. "I'll leave you alone, call me when you'd like to go back to your room."

"OK thanks." The nurse left and Sara sat beside Nick and took his hand. "Nick…Nick…can you hear me?" Tears were slowly flowing down her cheeks. "Nick you have to come back to me! I came back, now you have to! Please Nick, you owe me breakfast." She began to cry harder. The machine that Nick was hooked up to that monitored his heart began to slow down. "NO! NICK! PLEASE COME BACK TO ME I LOVE YOU! NICK COME BACK! NURSE!" The nurse ran into the room and called for a doctor. Sara was pushed out of the way, she couldn't see anything.

+l+l+ Back in Nick's Coma +l+l+

"Hey what's they light up there? It's really pretty." I was smiling, why am I smiling I'm dead!?

"No Nick! Stay away from the light!" I heard the voice but I ignored it. "Nick you're going back now!" I still ignored it

"I can't help it it's so beautiful!" What was I doing I didn't want to go to the light?

"NO bad Nick! NO get over here!! Right now! Do you want a cookie?" The next thing I knew I was staring some doctor straight in the face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

****

          Nick's eyes fluttered open.  He glanced around the room.  He saw a doctor, two nurses, and Sara crying in a chair by his bed.  He tried to talk, but couldn't.  "Nick you have a tube down your throat to help you breathe.  Now I'm going to take it out, but I need you to take a deep breath, and blow when I tell you to.  Nod if you understand."  Nick nodded his head.  "OK Nick, deep breath, and blow."  Nick coughed raggedly.

"Sara!"  Nick rasped.  Sara got up from her chair ran to Nick's bed and practically threw the Nurses out of her way.

"Nick, I'm here."  She was crying.  He reached up for her and pulled her onto the bed next to him.  "I thought I lost you Nick."  She rested her head on his chest. He pulled her as close to him as he could.

"Nah, you can't get rid of me that easy Sidle.  Besides, I owe you breakfast."

"Ahem, yeah Nick you just came out of a coma, you almost flat lined, right now we need to examine you.  You won't be having breakfast outside of this hospital anytime soon."  Sara and Nick just stayed in their embrace, and never took their eyes off each other.

"Oh my god Nicky! Are you alright!?"  Nick's mother ran into the hospital room and stopped at the foot of his bed.  "Oh, Nick you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend."  Sara and Nick both blushed.  Sara released herself from Nick's grip and stood up.

"Hello Mrs. Stokes, I'm Sara Sidle.  I work with Nick" She blushed.

"I know who you are, Nick talks about you all the time."  Nick's mother grinned.  Sara blushed even more.

"I'm sorry I have to meet you under these circumstances Mrs. Stokes.  But I'm glad I finally have." Sara smiled, and Nick's mother blushed now.

"Well thank you dear, and please call me mom."

"Umm OK."  Sra was still blushing.

"Ok, hello people nice family reunion, but LADY YOUR SON ALMOST DIED! WE NEED TO GET HIM CHECKED OUT!  Now Ms. Sidle back to your room, you have some friends visiting.  Mrs. Stokes, you may join her, and when Nick comes back we'll let you know.  OK now Nick let's go."  The doctor was mad.  A nurse came with a wheel chair for Sara, and Mrs. Stokes walked with her back to Sara's room.

"That was my mother.  You didn't need to yell at my girlfriend either."  Nick was mad.

"Sorry, come on we only need to run a few tests.  The sooner you can get back to your family. OK! " The doctor had calmed down.

"Ok."  The doctor wheeled Nick out of his room, and down to the testing room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

****

****

"Hey Sara! How are you feeling? Oh, I didn't realize your mother was here."  Catherine ran into Sara's room, and stopped when she saw a woman with dark hair sitting in a chair by Sara's bed.

"Oh Catherine this is…" Nick's mother cut her off.  She stood up and gave Catherine a hug.

"Hello dear, I'm Nick's mother, and I guess soon to be Sara's."  Catherine looked at Sara and turned her head to one side.

"Anything you wanna tell me Sra?"  Sara blushed.

"Um Nick's awake."  Sara smiled a little and glanced down at her hands.

"Really?"  Sara nodded, and tears began to fall down her cheeks.  "Wow that's great! But I still don't understand why Nick's mother, is soon to be your mother." Nick's mother started to giggle.

"Oh, that was my fault dear."  Catherine turned back to Nick's mother.  "When I found out that Nicky had a girlfriend, and when I saw them together, the wheels in my head started to turn and I just thought, well you know."

"Oh, OK.  How is Nick doing?"  Catherine sat down on the edge of Sara's bed, and Nick's mother went back to her chair.

"Well I was with him, and I was talking to him, and he started to flat line.  I called the nurse, and they pushed me out of the way, and al of a sudden he was awake, when they pulled out the tube from his throat he was calling for me."  Sara was crying again.

"Oh honey why are you crying?"  Catherine was also crying, and Nick's mother embraced Sara.  "Honey that's a good thing!  He was thinking about you! HE came back for you!"  Nick's mother stroked the side of Sara's head.  Catherine handed her a tissue.

"When can we see Nick?" Catherine asked trying to change the subject a little.

"When he comes back from testing." A nurse said as she walked into Sara's room.  "Hello Sara, time to take your vitals."  Sara rolled her eyes, and Catherine just laughed.

"Mrs. Stoked would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Sure sweetie, and please call me mom dear."  They both got up and headed for the door.

"We'll be back in 10 Sar."

"Thanks Cath, bye mom" Sara smiled and waved and turned back to the nurse.

"OK, Sara I need your arm.  Sara hello!"  She was still staring at the door.

"Oh, sorry."  The nurse went to work.

"So you and Nick huh?"

"Yea, do you know him?"

"Sort of, I'm one of his nurses."

"Oh"

"So you really love him huh?"

"Umm well I…" The nurse cut her off.

"It's OK, I think everyone can see it except for you two.  His ears turn beat red and he gets this puppy dog look on his face at the slight mention of your name.  He really loves you Sara.  He might not have said it, but he does."  Sra let out a little laugh, and a wide grin spread across her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

****

****

"OK Nick just a couple more minutes."  Nick was at the end of his last test.

"OK" he sighed.

"Alright, all done.  We'll take you back to your room, and we'll have your test results back in about an hour.  OK?"

"Yea, hey doc could you send Sara into my room, and only Sara?"

"Sure" The doctor wheeled Nick back to his room, Sara came in a few minutes later.

"Sara! Hey how are you feeling?"  Nick's face lit up as Sara hobbled into his room.

"I'm Ok Nick, what about you?" she smiled.

"I'm good, now that you're here.  And the doctor said that he would have my test results back in about an hour."

"Oh."  She sat down on the edge of his bed.  "Nick wouldn't you rather be with your mom, and the 'rest' of your family?"

"I am Sara.  I'm with you."  She looked at him with a shocked look in her eyes.

"Nick I…"

"Come here Sara." He moved over and patted the empty spot next to him.  She stood up and sat down in the spot.  "Lay down with me."  He put his arm around her and pulled her close, wrapping his other arm around her waist.  She closed her eyes and let out a sigh.  "Sara can I ask you something?"

"Yea Nick anything." She kept her eyes closed.

"Remember at the crime scene when we were upstairs?"

"How could I forget Nicky?"  He chuckled.

"No, before that, when you were crying?"

"Yeah, " She answered her voice barely above a whisper.

"Why were you crying?"  He heard her sniffle.  "Are you crying?"  He looked down at her and saw that he eyes were closed, but it hadn't stopped her tears from falling.

"Nick at that crime scene I saw a child's room, something that I don't think I'll ever see through a mother's eyes, only as a CSI.  And I guess it got to me."

"Whoa, what do you mean?  You'll only see a child's room as a CSI Sara?  You're a beautiful woman, and smart, and funny. Only someone who wasn't in their right mind's wouldn't love you."

"But you don't"  holy shit! Did I just say that? 

"What?! Of course I love you! And if it were up to me, you'd be my wife and we'd have tons of kids!" Did I just say that out loud?   Sara looked up at him.

"Nick what did you just say?"

"I love you Sara Sidle, and I want to spend the rest of my life, eternity and forever with you."  A tear rolled down his cheek.  She reached up and brushed it away with her thumb.

"I love you to Nick Stokes."

+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+

A/N: Aww isn't that sweet? Well more fluff to come, and I think someone was listening in on their conversation.  Next Chap Sara meets the rest of Nick's family, and maybe some more work stuff…and I stress MAYBE!

**~PIXI~**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: OK I lied about meeting the rest of Nick's family in this chapter, cuz I have some different ideas in my head *smiles evilly~ OK so here's the next chap! Enjoy!

****

Chapter 7

She smiled opened the door and left Nick's room and wandered back to where Warrick Grissom and Catherine were waiting. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Mrs. Stokes! What's wrong?" Warrick asked, Catherine ran to her and gave her a hug.

"Oh it's nothing dear. Just happy." She smiled and wiped away a tear with her finger.

"Why? What happened?" Grissom stood up.

"My boy is in love with a wonderful woman."

"Yea we know, but they don't." Catherine stated and sat back down.

"They do now!" Catherine jerked herself back into a standing position. 

"Really?" Nick's mother nodded quickly as more tears of joy streamed down her face. "That's great! And it's about time!" A doctor walked up to them.

"Hello people, yea um you can see Nick now. Sara is already in there. They can both leave as soon as I get this paperwork done OK." He smiled and turned away.

"Well let's go see the two love birds," Catherine said and headed for Nick's room. Grissom just rolled his eyes. Catherine entered the room first followed by Grissom, Mrs. Stokes, and Warrick shushing them each as they entered the room. Catherine pointed to the bed where they saw Sara resting her head on Nick's chest, and had an armed draped around his waist. Nick had his arms tightly wrapped around her body. They were both sound asleep.

"What should we do?" Warrick asked.

"Just let them sleep dear, it's been an emotional couple of hours for both of them." Nick's mother smiled and kept her eyes locked on her son.

"Well I've still got work to do back at CSI. I'll see you guys later. Tell them to take the next few days off." Grissom glanced at Catherine. She winked at him; he smiled and left the room.

"Yea I've got a case that needs some tending to, so I guess I'll see you later to." Warrick waved and left. Catherine sighed and sat down.

"Well I'm staying." Se stated matter of factly.

"So am I dear, you know I was worried about Nick when her first moved here, but now that I've met you and Sara, I think I'll be able to sleep better at night." Catherine blushed.

"Well thank you."

"Your welcome dear." About a half an hour later the doctor came into the room and said that everything was clear, and they could leave whenever they felt.

"Thanks doc." Catherine stood up and walked to the side of Nick's bed that Sara was on. "Sara, Sara it's time to go home." She cooed. Sara's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey Cath," She smiled.

"Hey yourself, let's get you up and dressed, it's time to go home." Sara nodded stood up and headed for the door. "I'll take Sara home, if you want I could take Nick home as well." Catherine called back to Nick's mother who was trying to wake him up.

"That would be nice, seeing is how I don't know where he lives, and I certainly don't know my way around the city." 

"OK, I'll meet you down stairs." Catherine got Sara dressed and put her into her truck then set Nick beside her. Immediately they cuddled back together and fell asleep. 

"Yea we know that, but they don't." Catherine


	8. Chapter 8

****

Chapter 8

"OK Sara this is you." Catherine stopped in front of Sara's apartment complex. She turned around and saw Sara and Nick were glued to each other's arms, asleep. "OK" she sighed. "Sara" she yelled and slapped her leg. Sara opened her eyes. "Wake up your home." Catherine smiled evilly.

"Mmm, I thought I was going to Nick's?"

"Umm either you get off here or go to Nick's."

"We'll get off here," Nick said rubbing his eyes.

"Oh Nick, you're awake." Catherine glanced at him.

"Yea, someone was yelling and I felt Sara move." He looked at Catherine accusingly.

"What?! I had to get her up some how!" She threw her hands up into the air. Sara giggled.

"OK I don't know about you, but I have to get back to work so get out!" Nick and Sara made faces at Catherine. They began to get out of her truck, "Wait are you guys gonna be OK?"

"Yea Cath I think we can handle it. We're both adults, and really tired what could go wrong?" Nick smirked and then winked at Sara.

"OK, oh and Grissom said to tell you that you guys have the next few days off, so rest up." She smiled and drove away. Nick turned to Sara and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Can you handle it Sidle?" He looked at her, and she just grinned at him.

"I can if you can Stokes."

"Alright, we'll see." She wrapped an arm around his waist, and they began walking.

"You can have my bed, and I'll take the couch OK?"

"No, we can share a bed. Like I told Cath we are both adults, we can handle it." Nick smiled.

"OK," She smiled back at him, and entered the elevator. He pulled her close and she cuddled into his embrace. He wrapped his arms tightly around her.

****

+~+ DING +~+

"This is my floor Nick" They reluctantly pulled away and stepped off the elevator. Her hand quickly found his. She unlocked her apartment door and stepped inside. "Welcome to my little piece of what I like to call the black hole in which Sara lives." They both began to laugh. Nick looked around and saw take out boxes everywhere, magazines, dirty dishes, and clothes. "OK, we are standing in the living room, and the bathroom is down the hall."

"And where is your room?" Nick asked as he stepped closer to her and began to place light kisses on her neck.

"Hmm Nick, as much as I love what you're doing we both really need some sleep right now. OK?" She locked her eyes on his. He put on a puppy dog face. "Sleep now, play later." She grinned and led him down the hall to her room.

"OK, OK. But I'm holding you to that Sidle!" She kicked off her shoes, and climbed into her bed. He followed. She curled herself and cuddled into his body. He wrapped an arm around her waist tightly and both drifted off to a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

****

Chapter 9

Nick's eyes fluttered open. He realized he wasn't in his bed, then he felt a warm body in his arms I remember now he smiled to himself Sara. He looked at the clock it was 2:30. He groaned and released himself from Sara. He got up and walked slowly towards the living room. 

He just looked around taking in his surroundings; he had never been in Sara's apartment before. He noticed all her personal touches to the décor. Some black and white photos on the walls. Bookshelves filled with science books and two pictures that caught his eye the first one was of Sara and a man he didn't recognize. Sara was holding a guitar, and the guy was holding drumsticks, with one arm wrapped around Sara's waist. She had a 100-watt smile on her face and so did the man. Wow, she looks so young Nick thought. The second picture was of Nick and her at Catherine's Christmas party last year. Both of them had gotten a little drunk, but still he couldn't help but smile. In the picture Nick and Sara were locked in an intimate gaze, unaware of the photo being taken. He smiled and continued to look around.

Ahh so she does listen to music! He thought. On top of the pile of CD's was one with a title ecneicS keeG on it. He giggled, and put the CD in her CD player, and turned the volume down low soon music began to fill he air, as well as the most beautiful voice he had ever heard

* _I'm so tired of being here_

  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears

  
And if you have to leave

  
I wish that you would just leave

  
Because your presence still lingers here

  
And it won't leave me alone 

These wounds won't seem to heal

  
This pain is just too real

  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

  
And I've held your hand through all of these years

  
But you still have all of me *

  
  
"Wow" he pressed the skip button to the next song.

__
    
    You're a real tough cookie with a long history
    Of breaking little hearts like the one in me
    That's okay, let's see how you do it
    Put up you dukes, let's get down to it
    Hit me with your best shot
    Why don't you hit me with your best shot?
    Hit me with your best shot
    Fire away
    

Nick started to laugh, he knew that song, but it didn't sound like Pat Benetar, it sounded like Sara. "Sara?"

"Yes," he heard a voice behind him and he turned around. "So I see you've found my CD."

"This is you?" He asked dumbfounded. She nodded. "When did you make this?"

"In high school, I was in a band."

"Whoa! Hold on a second Sara Sidle book worm/science geek was in a band?" She slapped his arm playfully.

"Yes actually, and if you were smart enough you would have realized that the name of my band was science geek spelled backwards." He began to laugh hysterically. "Hey don't laugh at me!" She began to fake pout.

"I'm sorry baby, but since we're both awake, how bout that breakfast?"

"OK but no more making fun of me, or I'll go down to your mother's hotel room and ask for those embarrassing child hood stories and photos of you but naked in a bathtub!" His face turned a deep shade of crimson.

"You wouldn't?!?!"

"Oh I would Nicky, that is unless you make me breakfast?" She batted her eyes innocently.

"OK, OK," He gave her a quick kiss and headed to the kitchen.

"That's what I thought!" 

+l+l+l+

A/N: I don't own those two songs, but they do belong to someone! DER! the first one is part of My Immortal by Evanescence and the second is part of Hit Me With Your Best Shot by Pat Benetar.


	10. Chapter 10

****

Chapter 10

"So Sara, what do you want for breakfast?" Nick asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Umm you see that cupboard there to your umm" she held up her hands and made and "L" with both hands to figure out which was which "left?"

"Yea, why?"

"Open it" He slowly opened the cupboard and saw boxes of cereal. He picked up one at a time and shook them. "Sara all these boxes have like nothing in them!" She laughed.

"I know Nick, that's the point! I always leave a little bit of cereal at the end of a box, and open another and do the same with that one." 

" Uh Sara there's got to be at least seven boxes here." He glanced at her with a worried expression spreading across his face.

"I know Nicky, but we can handle it." She grinned.

"Oh, so this is the nice romantic breakfast we've been talking about?"

"Sure why not? Cereal is very romantic Nicky! When you want it to be" Her tone turned husky, and she leaned herself against him pushing him into the counter.

"What ever you say Sidle." Their faces were inches apart. "Now let's eat because I am a very hungry man! Where do you keep the bowls?"

"In the next cupboard." She pointed and then began to pull cereal boxes out of that cupboard. Nick turned around with two small bowls in his hands. "Uh uh, the big bowl Nicky, we've got to share."

"And are we going to be sharing a spoon as well?" he asked seductively.

"Only if you want" She quipped.

"Mmm maybe."

"OK I'm really hungry now." She whined. She sat down at the table and began to pour the rest of the cereal from all the boxes into the one big bowl.

"Uh Sara what are you doing?"

"Well you didn't think we were going to finish them off one at a time did you?" She smiled evilly and continued to add milk to the cereal.

"Um no, but that looks like shit!" He looked at the cereal and laughed. It was a mix of Lucky Charms, Apple Jacks, Fruit Loops, Golden Grahams, Cinnamon Toast Crunch, and Captain Crunch. Sara took a big bite out of it.

"Mmm, this is good."

"Yea" The rest of breakfast was done in silence except for a few laughs from Sara laughing at Nick's faces as he kept eating the cereal mix. They cleaned up and sat down in the living room. Nick wandered over to the pictures that he had seen before. He picked up the picture of Sara and the guy who he didn't recognize. Probably from her band he thought. "Hey Sara can I ask you something?" She stood up and stood by his side.

"Yea Nick sure anything."

"Did you love him?" He looked up and just gazed at her intently his eyes locked on hers. She looked down at the picture, took it from Nick's hands and sat down on the couch.

"He said he loved me, and that he would always be there and that he would never hurt me." Sara's expression softened and her eyes began to well up with tears.

"What was his name and how did he hurt you?" Tears began to fall from her eyes. "I'm sorry Sara, we don't have to talk about it if you don't want, I mean I was just wondering.

"No Nick it's OK." She sniffled looked at him and smiled weakly. "His name was Paul. And after we recorded that CD everything went down hill. He started to get into drugs-Heroine to be more exact. And alcohol and one night he came home and he was drunk and all doped up. And he umm—he.."

"Sara what did he do?"

"Like I said he was drunk and doped up and he…he…ra…he raped me." Nick winced at the words that came out of her mouth. "Nick it's OK really he didn't know what he was doing and I was to afraid to fight back."

"No Sara it's not OK! Some one violated you! Someone you loved and trusted with all your heart! Sara it's not OK. Did you at least tell someone?"

"Yea, I filed a report and he was arrested, and sent to jail where…he…he um committed suicide. And it was all my fault Nick."

"NO Sara it wasn't, shh" She was sobbing. Silent tears were falling down his face as well. She looked up to him.

"Nick why are you crying?" She wiped some of his tears away with her thumb.

"Sara I was hurt when I was nine, just about the same way you were, and it took me years of pain and nightmares to realize it wasn't my fault, and this what you're telling me now isn't your fault." He kissed her forehead.

"Thank you Nick. OK enough crying let's do something." She sat up and stretched.

"OK like what?"

"Movies?"

"Sure let's go." Nick stood up and pressed play on the CD player.

"Nick what are you doing?"

"I like to hear you sing." She smiled and continued to walk down the hall.
    
    I wear a disguise
    I'm just your average Jane
    Super doesn't stand for model
    But that doesn't mean I'm plain
    If all you see is how I look
    You miss the superchick within
    And I christen you Titanic
    Under-estimate and swim
    I've got the rifle gonna be myself
    I've got the rifle gonna be myself
    I've got the rifle gonna be myself
    I've got the rifle gonna be myself
    I'll be everything that I wanna be
    I am confidence and it's a cruelty
    I am a voice yet waiting to be heard
    I'll shoot the shot, bang, that u hear round the world
    And I'm a one girl revolution
    I'm a one girl revolution
    I'm a one girl revolution
    Some people see the revolution,
    But most only see the girl
    I can lose my hard-earned freedom
    If my fear defines my world
    I declare my independence
    From the critics and the stones
    I can find my revolution
    I can learn to stand alone
    I'll be everything that I wanna be
    I am confidence and it's a cruelty
    I am a voice yet waiting to be heard
    I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world
    And I'm a one girl revolution
    I'm a one girl revolution
    I'm a one girl revolution
    (And I'm a one girl revolution
    I'm a one girl revolution
    and I'm a one girl revolution)
    And I'll be everything that I wanna be
    I am confidence and it's a cruelty
    I am a voice yet waiting to be heard
    I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world
    Everything that I wanna be
    I am confidence and it's a cruelty
    I am a voice yet waiting to be heard
    I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world

+l+l+l+

A/N: OK hope you liked that Chapter. The song is one girl revolution by Superchik. It's a great song and they are a great band…but I don't own them, or the cereals or anything basically I'm poor. ANYWAYZ review plz lemme know what ya think!


	11. Chapter 11

****

Chapter 11

"So Nick, what movie do you want to see?" Sara asked as she pulled the movie section out of the newspaper.

"Umm, whatever you want is good enough for me."

"OK, how about 'Finding Nemo' it supposed to be really good, and we could use a few laughs." 

"OK sounds good." He stood up from the couch and put on his shoes and grabbed Sara's keys. "Let's go!"

"Uh, Nick we're still wearing our pajamas. You really want to go out in public like this?" She pointed to her and Nick's clothes and laughed.

"Yea why not? I don't care what anyone says about my clothes. I mean I could be wearing nothing and,"

"Hmm I like that idea better cowboy" She moved closer to him so her body was pressed up against his, but kept her arms at her sides. His heart began to race.

"Ahem…uh the uh….movie Sara, yeah let's go see the movie then see where we end up." He turned and put an arm around her shoulder and headed for the door.

"OK." They both went outside and got in the truck. Sara only lived a few blocks away from the Movie Theater. They were about to get out of the truck when her cell phone began to ring. "Sidle ::pause:: Hey Grissom what's up? ::pause:: What? No Grissom slow down! OK we'll be there in 15! OK just sit tight and take care of Lindsey." Sara hung up the phone and turned to Nick.

"What did Grissom want?"

"Catherine was attacked, we have to go to the hospital." Nick started the car and headed for the hospital.

"Did he say what happened?"

"Only that Cath was attacked at a scene and she was hurt, and that he needs us there." 

"OK. I guess we'll see the movie another time."

"Yea among other things." Sara sighed leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes.

+l+l+

A/N: OK I don't think that this chapter had much of a point in the story, but now Cath is hurt and no movie, and no naked nick….dammit! N e wayz REVIEW plz!


	12. Chapter 12

****

Chapter 12

"Sara we're here." Nick said as he turned off the truck and got out. Sara didn't flinch. "Come on Sara the drive over here was only ten minutes, you fall sound asleep _that _fast." Nick said as he opened her door.

"Oh sure ruin in a girl's fun!" She said keeping her eyes closed.

"And what fun would that be Ms. Sidle?"

"Well I was trying to be sleeping beauty, and awake at true loves first kiss, but I have no clue where that Knight in shining armor is." She sighed. "Must be on vacation."

"Then I guess you'll have to settle for me." He grinned and leaned into her and kissed her softly. He tried to pull away when Sara pulled him so that he was practically on top of her. His hand quickly found its way up her shirt caressing the soft skin on her stomach.

"Ahem, uh am I interrupting something?" Nick and Sara jumped at the sound of a voice from a few feet away. Nick released his grip on Sara and stepped out of the truck.

"Uh Warrick, was just umm I was uhh…" Nick didn't know what to say. His face turned beat red.

"You were giving Sara mouth to mouth recucitation with your tongue?" Warrick laughed. Then looked at Sara who was giving him a death stare.

"Yea that's it. Um anyways, let's go see Cath. Did Grissom tell you what happened?" Nick found his voice again and helped Sara out of the car.

"Yea, Cath was shot. He said it wasn't to bad, but that she was unconscious and that she lost a lot of blood."

"OK, the let's go see her." Sara chimed in. She took Nick's hand in hers and intertwined their fingers. As they walked into the emergency room, they saw Grissom sitting in a chair with his eyes closed, and Lindsey sitting on his lap, also asleep.

"Aww, isn't that sweet?" Sara whispered.

"Yea just don't let Grissom hear you say that, you'll ruin his all bugs no social life reputation." Warrick whispered back.

"I'm gonna find out how Cath is doing" Nick said as he walked to the Nurses station. Warrick and Sara sat down in chairs next to Grissom. Lindsey picked up her head and yawned.

"Uncle Warrick, Aunt Sara do you know if my mom is OK?"

"Not yet sweetie, but we'll know soon." Sara smiled and ruffled the little girl's hair slightly. Nick walked back over to where the rest of the team was seated.

"OK Cath update. She is doing fine, and we can all see her as soon as Grissom wakes up."

"I'm up. Come on Linds, let's go see your mom." Grissom said as he got up still holding her in his arms. They walked to Catherine's room in silence. Grissom was first to see her. She was awake and drugged.

"Hey Linds! How'smy baby?" Catherine said as Grissom set Lindsey down on Catherine's bed.

"Good, Uncle Grissom said that you were shot. Did it hurt?"

"Yea it did baby. Hey Linds can you run down the hall and get me a soda? Hospital food sucks." Catherine handed her a dollar from the side table. Lindsey quickly left the room.

"Hey how are you feeling Cath?" Sara asked sitting down in a chair next to her bed.

"Like I've been shot duh!" Catherine laughed.

"Yea stupid question. OK how did you get shot?" Sara asked again.

"Well I was collecting evidence at a scene when **BANG! **I heard a gun fire the next thing I knew I was bleeding, my eyes were heavy and I was being taken to the hospital, never saw the guy." Nick made his way behind Sara and rested his hands on her shoulders and began to rub them gently. 

"Well we're all glad you're OK. Well I've got to go, process your scene that you created!" Warrick and said and Catherine shrugged innocently.

"Yea we should be going to. Get some rest Cath." Nick said as he and Sara left the room.

"So Cath, you always going to get hurt everytime you want to tell me something?" Grissom asked moving closer to Catherine's bed.

"Well if you hadn't called Mr. Grissom I could have been paying attention to what I was doing." He sat down on her bed and took her hand in his.

"Well I think I can make it up to you, I'm just glad your OK." He planted a soft kiss on her lips as Lindsey walked into the room.

"Eww you guys get a room!" 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I haven't had time, but here's the next chap so enjoy!

****

Chapter 13

~ 1 Week after Catherine is shot ~

Nick walked into the Las Vegas Crime Lab with butterflies in his stomach and a nervous grin spread across his face. He slowly made his way to the breakroom, where he saw Catherine and Sara laughing at something, Grissom was sitting reading a newspaper, and Warrick was watching TV He stopped walking and just stared at the people in breakroom, particualry Sara. She's so gorgeous. He thought. OK, I can do this, it's just one question, waiting for a simple answer He sighed heavily and continued to make his way to the breakroom. He stopped right outside the door and hesitated to open it. Come on Stokes! Pull it together you can do it! He sighed once again and opened the door and stepped inside. Sara and Catherine looked up from their giggling.

"Hey Nick," Sara greeted with a warm smile. "Something wrong Nick, you look kinda confused.

"Oh no, I um just need some coffee." Come on Stokes it's now or never

"What late night Nick?" Catherine quipped and glanced at Sara who was now blushing. Nick looked over at Sara and continued to pour himself some coffee.

"Shift starts in 20 minutes people." Grissom said from behind his paper.

"Yes we know Grissom." Catherine said as she sat down next to Grissom at the table. She looked back up at Nick. "Nick are you sure you're OK, you look dazed or something."

"Umm I just have a few things on my mind. Uh Sara could I talk to you for a second?" He lightly touched her arm and pointed to the door.

"Sure Nick" He took her hand and led her outside the breakroom and down the hall a bit. "Hey what's this all about Nick, is something wrong or are you-'' Sara cut herself off and put her hand to her mouth.

"Sara whatever you're thinking it's not it." 

"Sure Nick I've heard it all before 'It's not you, it's me' right? Oh god I knew something was wrong but I didn't know you were going to break up with me."

"No Sara that's not it!" Nick grabbed her shoulders and shook her lightly.

"No Nick, you don't have to say anything I understand, I guess it was just to good to be true. I mean it was only a week."

"Sara you're not listening to me! And actually it's been 13 days 5 hours 11 minutes and uh 34 seconds" He said glancing at his watch.

"What…wait you know all that?" She shook her head in disbelief.

"Of course I do Sara. I love you, I know we've only been 'dating' for about a week, but I've known you for almost 4 years and I know in my heart that I want to um…" His right hand fumbled around in his pocket.

"Nick, if you're not breaking up with me, then what are you doing?"

"I want to…umm.. OK I'm gonna say this but please don't slap me! Promise?"

"Yea sure whatever, just tell me what's going on!" She was starting to get aggrevated.

"OK, Sara Sidle I want to spend the rest of my life by your side. I want to wake up to you every morning, Sara will you be my wife?" He huge grin had spread across his face.

"So you're not breaking up with me?"

"Geez Sara don't listen do you! I just told you how much I love you and that I want to marry you!"

"I love you to Nick, and I would love nothing more than to be your wife."

"Really?" Their eyes were locked, none of them noticed that Catherine was witnessing everything that was going on between them.

"Nick are you listening to anything I'm saying?" She laughed. "I said yes!" He laughed and grabbed her into a hug picking her up off her feet and swinging her around in the air. He placed her back on the ground and planted a soft gentle kiss on her lips.

"I love you so much Sara." He pulled a ring from his pocket and slid it onto her left finger. The diamonds twinkled, and Sara just stared at it.

"I love you to Nick." he glanced at his watch. "Shift starts in a few minutes, let's get back to the breakroom." That was Catherine's cue to run back. She ran into the breakroom and was soon followed by Nick and Sara both wearing huge dopey grins.

+l+l+l++

Aww! Isn't that cute? Too bad they're in for some deep trouble!! Yes I know I'm a bad ladi! Review plz! **~PIXI~**


	14. Chapter 14

****

Chapter 14

"Nick and Catherine you have a DB at a residential home downtown Sara and Warrick you have a robbery at a pawn shop." Grissom said as he handed out file folders.

"A pawn shop? Wow!" Sara said shaking her head.

"What about you Gris?" Catherine asked.

"Paperwork." Was his simple reply. She mouthed 'o' and stood up.

"Ready Nick?"

"Yea, let's go." He smiled at Sara and headed out to his scene with Catherine. No one happened to notice the ring on Sara's finger.

* ~ Nick and Catherine's Scene ~ *

"Where is the vic?" Catherine asked the Brass as they walked up the front steps.

"Upstairs first room on the left. I'm going to talk to the neighbors across the street."

"OK, I'll take upstairs Cath if you take the perimeter."

"Deal" Catherine walked back down the stairs and Nick headed inside. he turned on his flashlight and began to make his way upstairs when there was a loud boom intense heat and blackness.
    
    Spend all your time waiting
    for that second chance
    for a break that would make it okay
    there's always one reason
    to feel not good enough
    and it's hard at the end of the day
    I need some distraction
    oh beautiful release
    memory seeps from my veins
    let me be empty
    and weightless and maybe
    I'll find some peace tonight

"Hey we need some medics over here!" One cop yelled.

"Hey I've got a CSI in there! Get the fire department!" Brass yelled. "Catherine!! Where are you!" He saw her figure on the side of the road starting to stir. He ran toher side. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I tihnk so, oh my god NICK!! He was in there!" Catherien tried to get up but Brass stopped her, and instead took her into his arms and brought her to the other side of the street. By then the fire department had come. They were running into the house. About ten minutes later they came back out carrying a still figure, it was Nick he was unconcious maybe dead. He was bleeding and he looked burned pretty bad.
    
    in the arms of an angel
    fly away from here
    from this dark cold hotel room
    and the endlessness that you fear
    you are pulled from the wreckage
    of your silent reverie
    you're in the arms of the angel

may you find some comfort there

"Oh my god Nick you can't be dead! Sara needs you!" Catherine yelled. "Someone call Sara! Get me a fucking phone! NOW! His fiance needs to know!"

"Whoa Catherine what are you talking about Nick's not engaged!" Brass said trying to calm her down.

"He and Sara got engaged a few minutes before shift started, we need to call her"
    
    so tired of the straight line
    and everywhere you turn
    there's vultures and thieves at your back
    and the storm keeps on twisting
    you keep on building the lie
    that you make up for all that you lack
    it don't make no difference
    escaping one last time
    it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh
    this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees

Catherine ran over to where the paramedics were tending to Nick. "Nick please wake up, Sara needs you! You're gonna be a family! God Dammit NICK GET YOUR ASS UP!" She slapped him across face. "GET UP YOU LOSER!! SOME ONE GET ME A HOSE!!"

"Catherine why do you need a hose?" 

"I need to wake Nick up" Catherine sobbed as she passed out.
    
    in the arms of an angel
    fly away from here
    from this dark cold hotel room
    and the endlessness that you fear
    you are pulled from the wreckage
    of your silent reverie
    you're in the arms of the angel
    may you find some comfort there
    you're in the arms of the angel
    may you find some comfort here

+l+l+l+l+l+l+

A/N: OK the song is Angel by Sarah Mclaughin and Nick might die he might not. Catherine might get the hose she might not. OH and I didn't spell check so if its all messed up I sry.


	15. Chapter 15

****

Chapter 15

* Nick's Unconscious Mind ~ *

Well here I am again, now I know I'm not dead because I've been here before now where is that voice, I got some beef with that guy! "I'm here Nick"

"Holy shit! Don't do that to me! Besides I'm mad at you!"

"Me what did I do?"

"Well for one I still don't know who you are, two I didn't get my cookie when I woke up and three I'm not with Sara I'm here with, with you!" Nick said as he began to pace.

"Well I can't tell you who I am, I don't have any cookies and you might not go back this time sorry Nick."

"What do you mean I might not go back?" Nick's figure in the bright-lighted room began to fade.

"That's what I mean Nick."

* ~ Reality ~*

"He's flatlining!" A paramedic yelled as they drove to the hospital.

"No NICK! Come back for Sara! PLEASE! NICK, oh god you can't do this to her!" Catherine yelled as the paramedics pushed her out of the way so they could revive him.

"Charge to 200, clear! * zap * Anything?"

"NO, he needs to be intabated."

"Charge 250, clear! * zap* We've got a rhythm."

"Good Nick, good." Catherine sighed and leaned back against the moving truck.

"Ma'am we need to get you head and your hand looked at" One paramedic told Catherine as he took hold of her arm to look at her wrist. The other paramedic was continuing to stabilize Nick as the pulled into the ER. Nick was taken away before she could say anything. Catherine was taken to a separate room to get stitched up.

* ~ Nick's Unconscious mind ~ *

"Hey, what was that? I feel all tingly!" Nick said as he rubbed his arms.

"Nick, I don't really know how to tell you this, but you might not live. You just flat lined. That tingly feeling was them using the defribaltor on you."

"No you're lying!" Nick fell to the floor and began to cry. "I can't die, Sara and I are going to get married."

"I'm sorry Nick." Nick continued to cry and rock back and forth.

"I love you Sara" Nick whispered.

* ~ Reality ~ *

Sara Sidle sat in the waiting room waiting for news about her friends, no a friend and her fiancée. She was so scared, she might lose Nick forever, and there was noting she could about it. "Oh god please don't let him die." Sara whispered. 

"Family of Catherine Willows?" The same doctor that had treated her and Nick before walked into the waiting room. "Oh god you people again!" he said as he saw Sara sitting in a chair. "Would you people please stop trying to die and coming here?!" Sara lost it.

"Look buddy I don't know what we did to you, but you're starting to get on my nerves. Now my friend and my fiancée were in a bad accident and I would appreciate it if you weren't such an ass!"

"Right, follow me you may see Ms. Willows, she's going to be fine. Just a few bumps and bruises. You can see Nick in about an hour. I'll fill you in on his details later." The doctor was stunned by Sara's actions and stuck to his job and showed her to Catherine's room.

"Hey Cath, how are you feeling?"

"I'm OK. Sara I'm so sorry. I tried to wake him up but he wouldn't listen. I tried to get him to come back to you Sara I tried so hard!." Catherine sobbed. Sara ran to the side of her bed and hugged her.

"It's OK Cath, it's not your fault." They both wiped tears away and sat in an uneasy silence for an hour. At that time the doctor came in.

"Ms. Sidle if you would like you may go and visit Mr. Stokes now. He's in room 215 right down the hall. He is still unconscious. The burns on his body are 2nd degree and only on his legs and forearms. So he should recover nicely." Both women let out a relieved breath that they were holding.

"I'll be back Cath, and Grissom will be here soon, he's cleaning up your scene."

"OK Sara, go make sure Nick comes back to you and us." Sara nodded and walked out the door and down to Nick's room.

__

I'm so tired of being here  
suppressed by all of my childish fears  
and if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
because your presence still lingers here  
and it won't leave me alone   


Sara entered Nick's room and stopped. He was hooked up to many machines, a heart monitor, and a few IV's, and there was a funny little thing on his finger and a breathing mask across his face. He looked so lifeless. Morphine Sara thought it's just the Morphine that's making him sleep She tried to comfort herself but the tears kept falling.

* ~ Nick ~ *

"Can I see Sara?"

"Sure Nick close your eyes and think of her." Nick did as he was told and soon found himself looking down on himself and Sara by his side holding his hand.

"Nick I love you so much" She cried. "Please don't leave me. I can't go on with out you Nick, and I won't ever let you go."

  
_These wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
_

"Sara I'm here, I won't leave you either. If I die I'll never leave you heart our your dreams. SARA I LOVE YOU!" Nick was screaming. "Why can't she hear me?" Sara wasn't talking anymore just crying and resting her head on Nick's chest as best she could. "Sara please don't cry, please baby look up. I won't leave you!"

__

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me  


"Nick please come back to me, you're everything that is important to me now."

__

You used to captivate me  
by your resonating light  
but now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  


"Why can't I get back to her? I just want to hold her and tell her everything will be allright." Nick said turning to the voice.

"Come on Nick we have to go now"

"NO! SARA I'll never leave you please believe me!! SARA I LOVE YOU!"

__

  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me  
  
Sara just sat there and cried still holding Nick's hand she rested her head on his bed and fell asleep.

"Why couldn't she hear me?" Nick asked angrily to the voice.

"It's not possible Nick, now come on tomorrow is judgment day. Sara knows that you love her." Nick silently cried and was taken to sleep.

+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+

A/N: The song is My Immortal by Evanescence

__


	16. Chapter 16

****

Judgment Day

"Nick, where are you going? The gates are over here!"

"Oh sorry, I saw that bright shiny light again."

"I told you stay away from the light!"

"Yea and you also said I would get a cookie, did I? NO! Why should I believe you?"

__

I tried to kill the pain  
but only brought more  
I lay dying  
and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
am I too lost to be saved  
am I too lost?  
  


"Because I'm the only hope you have left of getting back to Sara."

"Oh" Nick walked along side the voice, which had now become a figure dressed in white and was glowing. "Where exactly am I going?"

"Purgatory Nick, to be judged by God."

__

My God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
  


"I get to meet god?"

"No, you'll be speaking with his secretary." Nice, I die and I don't even get to meet the guy. 

"If I die and go to heaven will I still be able to remember Sara?"

"Sure"

__

Do you remember me  
lost for so long  
will you be on the other side  
or will you forget me  
I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
am I too lost to be saved  
am I too lost?  
  


They approached big golden gates. They were glowing, and Nick was still wearing a hospital gown. "Hey do you think I change my clothes?"

"No Nick, now let's go."

__

My God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
  
my wounds cry for the grave  
my soul cries for deliverance  
will I be denied Christ  
tourniquet  
my suicide  


The gates opened and he walked inside.  
  


* ~ Reality ~ *

Sara was lying next to Nick on his bed as best she could crying and whispering softly.

" Now I lay me down to sleep,

I pray the Lord my soul to keep,

For in the morn I shall not wake,

I pray the Lord my soul to take"

She closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

****

Chapter 17

* ~ The Gates of Heaven: God's Secretary ~ *

"NEXT!" I heard a loud female voice call.

"That's you Nick." I stood up and walked towards a small desk sitting by the entrance of the gates.

"Please state your name, age and status for the record." What is this court? Nick thought.

"Nicholas Stokes, 32, and umm I think I'm in a coma again. Let's just put it this way I'm not with the people I love.

"Yes sir uh huh, don't worry." The secretary was short and had dark rimmed glasses they were pointed on the ends. Her hair was tied back in a tight bun. Her clothes looked the same, as everyone else's, a white glowing robe. "Yes OK Mr. Stokes you have three choices. Die and be reborn and never see any of you loved one's of this life again, you could just die and live in heaven or you can go back to uh what's her name Sara Sidle?" Why is she giving me these choices, I think to myself. She knows I'm gonna choose to go back to Sara.

__

Time goes slowly now in my life  
Fear no more of what I'm not sure  
searching to fill your soul  


"Yes, um I choose go back to Sara."

"Yes, OK now this might sound a little cheesy, but we have kind of a 3 strike your out rule." The lady said.

"What do you mean?" She was confusing me.

__

The strength to stand alone  
the power of not knowing and letting go

"What I mean is this is your second time here, if you happen to 'drop' by again, you won't be going back."

"OH!" Well since she put it that way!

"OK Nick, close your eyes and think of Sara" The voice said. I nodded and closed my eyes…

+l+l+l+l+l+

Sara was sleeping next to Nick, as close as she could be with him on his bed with out killing him there. Nick's eyes fluttered open. He looked around and only saw white walls and a bright light above him. "Dammit! I'm not with Sara why does this keep happening to me?" Nick groaned. Why am I being smushed? 

"Nick oh my god your awake!" Sara sat up a little bit and looked into his eyes, he was crying. "Oh Nick why are you crying?" He just pulled her back down onto him and hugged her.

__

I guess I've found my way  
it's simple when it's right  


"Sara I love you so much."

"I love you to Nick."

"I tried to tell you before, but you couldn't hear me."

"What are you talking about Nick?"

"Well I was in this room it was really bright and I asked if I could see you, because they said that I was dying and I saw myself flatlining. And you were there and you said that you loved me, and I tried to tell you that I would never leave you and that I loved you, but you couldn't hear me. I love you so much Sar, and I'll never stop saying it, because I want you to hear it every day for the rest of our lives."

"I love you to Nick." OK he's crazy, but I love him Sara thought to herself.

__

Feeling lucky just to be here tonight  
and happy just to be me and be alive

+l+l+l+l+

A/N: OK I know it was probably really cheesy, but hey he's alive right?_  
_

  



	18. Chapter 18

****

Chapter 18

* In the Waiting room same time*

"Griss, do you think Nick will pull through?" Catherine asked as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know, but he better for Sara's sake. Did anyone call Nick's parents…again?"

"I think Warrick did, and they can't make it to Vegas both his parents are working and are extremely busy." Grissom mouthed 'oh'. They sat in silence for another few minutes, when Nick's doctor walked into the waiting room. "Doctor, any news?"

"Yes, he is awake, and currently making out with Sara Sidle." The doctor cringed, but had a look of jealousy in his eyes.

"Oh good, I'll go call Nick's parents, and then can we see him?" Catherine asked as she stood up.

"Yes, follow me." Grissom took Catherine's hand in his as they followed the doctor down the hall. She called Nick's parents as they walked. The doctor showed them into Nick's room and then left. The sound of the door opening and closing had no effect on Sara and Nick kissing, until Grissom coughed loudly.

"Well it's good to see that you're feeling better Nick." Catherine said grinning.

"Thanks Cath, it's good to be alive." He said as a hint of color reached his cheeks. Sara giggled and rested her head on his chest.

"Well Nick," Grissom started and wrapped an arm around Catherine's shoulder. "You certainly know how to get time off." They all laughed. "You know, you could have just asked, but hey everyone's different. The doctor said that you would be discharged in at least 2-3 days, so I'm giving you a week off."

"A week?!" Nick exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air nearly knocking Sara off the bed. "What am I supposed to do for a week?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure Sara will take good care of you, because I'm giving her the week off as well." This time Sara looked at Grissom in disbelief.

"Are you feeling OK Gris?" Grissom turned to face Catherine and smiled.

"Just fine."


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: OK sorry it's taken me so long to update but since school started I have had time for School, eating, sleeping, homework and the occasional breath….but now I have updated so be happy! Cause I am!

****

Chapter 19

Sara woke up once again in the comfort of Nick's arms. She smiled to herself and glanced at the clock on the wall. "3:30?" She moaned into Nick's chest, and he began to stir.

"Hmm Sara?"

"Uh, nothing I just can't sleep is all. And it's driving me mad!" Sara whined.

"Aww poor baby, let me comfort you." Nick tightened his grip around Sara and kissed her forehead. "Getting better?"

"Well I'm getting' something." Sara giggled. Nick just rolled his eyes. " I can't wait to go home. Nick speaking of home, um you know since we're going to be married in all there really isn't a point to have two different apartments on different sides of town so I was wondering if maybe we could-"

"Buy a house?" Nick finished her sentence for her. She smiled and nodded. "I think that would be a great idea." He smiled at her and kissed her gently. She had closed her eyes and began to fall asleep. Nick smiled again and let himself drift into sleep.

* ~ * Grissom and Catherine * ~ *

Grissom and Catherine had left the hospital about an hour after Nick had woken up, they had been driving the streets of Vegas ever since. Grissom kept stealing glances at Catherine, making her blush every time. "Grissom why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"Like what Cath? I have no idea what you're talking about." He grinned and looked at her with lust and mischievous in his eyes. Catherine just blushed more.

"Like that!" She pointed a finger at him. He just laughed. "Don't laugh at me Mr. Grissom, or you'll be on the couch tonight!" He immediately stopped laughing and put on a puppy dogface. "That's what I thought."

"Yes ma'am" Grissom had stopped the car on a long desert highway, that was completely empty and dark.

"Grissom what are we doing here? You're not planning on killing me are you?" He laughed again. "What did I tell you about laughing at me?" Catherine quipped her words dripping with sarcasm.

"Sorry, but no, I'm not going to kill you. Actually I wanted to ask you something." His face turned serious and he let out a deep breath.

"Oh boy" Catherine sighed. "OK come on how much do you need?"

"Need what?" He asked in confusion.

"Money? How much?" Catherine asked and he tried to suppress his laughter.

"Catherine I don't want your money! I want you! I was going to ask you if you would marry me!"

"So you don't want my money?" Catherine asked in mock seriousness.

"Cather-" He was cut off by her lips on his. She slid her tongue across his lips and pulled away from him. "Was that a yes?" She didn't answer with words, but brought her lips back to his. She slid herself onto his lap, and he comfortblty wrapped his arms around her. She pulled away from him slowly and reluctantly.

"That was a hell yes."

* ~ Nick and Sara ~ *

They had been sleeping for about two hours when Nick heard the faint sound of someone calling him. "Sara?" He questioned. 

"NO Nick, it's nurse Ross I just wanted to let you know that your doctor has decided to let you leave a day early." Nick's eyes instantly shot open.

"Sara did you hear that? I get to leave early!" He shook her arm, but she didn't move. "Great, when we get to leave she sleeps. Thank you nurse, we'll need a little bit to get ready." The nurse nodded and left the room. "Sara if you wake up now and we get home soon I'll let you take advantage of me!" Nick whispered into her hear and started to nibble on her ear lobe. 

"If you keep that up Mr. Stokes we won't make it out of this bed." Sara replied keeping her eyes closed.

"Ooo feisty are we?" Nick asked gently stroking her sides.

"Only when you chew on me. But now we should go home."

The next half-hour was spent getting dressed and signing papers and taking a cab over to Nick's apartment. It took them all of fifteen minutes to get inside Nick's apartment before Nick had Sara pinned up against a wall.

"Let's take this to the bedroom, shall we?" Nick didn't answer he just picked Sara up and carried her to his room.


	20. Chapter 20

****

Chapter 20

* ~ Nick and Sara a few hours later ~ *

Nick woke up with a warm body in his arms. He smiled as he remembered his and Sara's activities a few hours before. She was so beautiful, and he loved her with all his heart. He turned his head to face her, she was still asleep. She's so cute when she sleeps. He began to outline her face with his fingers lightly. Her eyes fluttered open and smiled immediately when she saw him. "Sorry I woke you" he whispered.

"It's OK real life is better than dreams." She whispered back snuggling closer to him.

"Oh, so you were dreaming about me huh?" Nick said in mock accusation.

"Oh yeah, and it was _hot_!" She replied in a husky tone.

"Just the way you like it huh?" He tickled her sides lightly. She started to giggle.

"You know me so well Nicky!" She said as she leaned in to kiss him. He readily complied and pulled her on top of him and deepened the kiss, just as the phone rang. "Uhh you've got to be kidding me!" She picked up the phone. "Hello? :pause: Yea, we know that Grissom. :pause: We'll be in for shift don't worry. OK bye." She groaned and hung up the phone.

"What did he want?" Nick asked a little annoyed.

"He just wanted to remind us that we had to work tonight. He so weird. And that's not all. I heard some muffled giggles in the back ground, and he sounded like he was trying not to scream or yell or something." Sara shook her head in confusion.

"Do you think there is something going on between him and Catherine?"

"Oh yeah! Now let's get ready for work. Shower?" She asked.

"If we must!" Nick laughed and lead Sara to the bathroom, where they became one once again.

* ~ Grissom and Catherine ~ *

"That wasn't very nice Ms. Willows." Grissom said pointing a finger at Catherine.

"What? It's not like I've never kissed you before!" She giggled as she straddled his lap in his desk chair in his office.

"True, but not at work, and I was on the phone with Sara! And you missy! Were making it very hard for me to concentrate!"

"I'm sorry, here let me make it up to you." She leaned in and kissed him gently.

"Only for another ten minutes, because that's when shift starts." He said between kisses. About 15 minutes later the rest of the team was in the breakroom ready for shift. Everything was back to normal…for now.


	21. Chapter 21

****

Chapter 21

* ~ Sara and Catherine about a week later ~ *

Sara and Catherine were meeting for lunch. Of course Catherine was late, as usual, so Sara ordered her food. "Hey Sara, sorry I'm late."

"It's OK, but I ordered with out you, I'm starving!" Sara said just as her food arrived. "Goody!" Her meal was a giant burger topped with cheese, bacon, lettuce, tomato, ham, and lettuce, and fries on the side. She took a big bite of it and sighed happily.

"Sar, I thought you were a vegetarian?" Catherine asked as she watched the younger woman chow down on three different kinds of meat.

"I am a vegetarian" Sara replied in between bites.

"OK" Catherine said in confusion. "But you realizes you're eating a _burger_, with _bacon _and _ham_?" As Catherine said this Sara brought her hand up to her mouth. 

"Oh god, I think I'm gonna be sick!" She whispered as she got up and ran to the bathroom. Catherine soon followed. She entered just in time to hear Sara throwing up what was left in her stomach.

"You OK in there?" Catherine asked.

"No," Sara sobbed. "I just ate poor innocent animals! How can I be OK?"

"Actually I just wanted to know how you were doing physically. Are you under a lot of stress or…could you be pregnant?" Sara's eyes shot up and looked at Catherine just before she threw up again. "OK, well that's enough food. Let's go get you a home pregnancy test." Catherine said as she helped Sara off of the floor.

"Oh god. What am I gonna do?" Sara was shaking. She had never been more nervous in her life, and she hadn't even taken the test yet.

"Well first we're gonna find out if you are pregnant, and then you're gonna tell Nick." Catherine stated matter of factly as they walked out of the diner. Sara was silent the rest of the way to the drug store and to Catherine's house. Catherine handed Sara the box and pointed to the bathroom. A few minutes later Sara emerged from the bathroom. Same dumbstruck look on her face as before. "Well? What did it say?" Catherine asked nervously.

"I…I…I'm going to have a baby." Tears began to cascade down Sara's cheeks, as Catherine brought her into a hug.

"Oh hunny why are you crying?"

"I don't know, I was just thinking. How many chickens didn't get to live because they were made into eggs." Catherine let go of Sara and looked at her in confusion.

"Chickens?" Sara nodded.

"Oh god." Was all she said before she ran to throw up again. She came back out a few minutes later. "OK it's official, there is nothing left in my stomach to come up, except for my stomach. Which I need." Catherine chuckled.

"So your OK with being pregnant?" Sara nodded.

"As long as Nick is."

"OK, well we've got work to do so let's get back to CSI and don't forget to tell Nick and then Grissom, because you'll confined to the lab at about 6 months." Sara groaned.

"Well let's go" They drove back to CSI, Catherine sharing stories of when Lindsey was a baby. They were about to walk into the breakroom when Sara stopped.

"What's wrong?" Catherine asked.

"Could you just send Nick to the locker room, alone, and make sure no one else goes in there?"

"Sure" Catherine disappeared into the breakroom as Sara went to the locker room to wait for Nick. She sat down on one of the benches and waited for him.

"Hey Sara, what's going on? Are you all right?" Nick asked as he gave her a quick kiss. She couldn't help it tears began to flow out of her eyes. "Baby what's wrong?" He asked as she started to sob as his choice of words. She didn't say anything. She just smiled and took his hand in hers. She kissed his palm and placed it on her flat stomach. And smiled at him with the brightest smile ever. He cocked his head to one side. He knew what she meant. "When?" He asked as he brought her into a hug.

"Today. You're OK with this?" She asked.

"Of course I am! I'm going to be a daddy!" He laughed. "Come on let's go tell the team. He took her hand and led her to the breakroom where they announced their news. Sara just looked at Catherine and winked. They were both showered with hugs and congratulations.

+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+

A/N: Next chap, Sara AND Nick dealing with Sara's pregnancy. This is going to be so much fun!


	22. Chapter 22

****

Chapter 22

* ~ 3 Weeks into Sara's Pregnancy ~ *

Nick woke up to the sounds of Sara emptying out the contents of her stomach into the toilet. He looked over at the clock it was 5:30. They had to be into work at 7. He got up and walked into the bathroom, filled a glass of water and handed it to her. "You gonna be OK Sar?" 

"Um, yea I think so." She said just as she turned to throw up again. Nick knelt down beside her and rubbed her back, and held her hair up. 

"Come on let's get you back to bed." He said as he lifted her up off the floor and into his arms. He carried her to the bed and laid her down and covered her with the sheet on the bed. 

"Nicky I'm cold" Sara said with her eyes closed. He didn't answer he just laid down beside her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her tightly to him. 

"Better?" He asked.

"mm Hmm." She mumbled and drifted to sleep.

* an hour later *

"Oh my god Nicky! It's 6:30! We're gonna be late!" Sara cried as she jumped up out of bed. 

"Sara, are you sure you're going to be OK to work?" Nick asked as he sat up in bed.

"Yea, I'm fine. Never been better. I'm really hungry though. Hey Nick, do we have any peanut butter?" 

"Yea"

"What about eggs?"

"Yea" Nick cringed a the thought of peanut butter on eggs.

"OK good." Sara said as she finished getting dressed and walked out of the bedroom. Nick got dressed and walked out to the kitchen where he found Sara crying on the floor.

"Sara what's wrong?" He asked as she turned around.

"I was just thinking about the chickens." Nick was confused.

"What about the chickens?"

"They're all so helpless, and then some never get to be chickens. They just get to be eggs. And then the others aren't so lucky. I don't think I can eat the eggs I made." Sara was sobbing.

"I'll eat them." Nick said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Nick am I a bad mother?"

"Sara that's a crazy question! For one this baby isn't even born yet and two, you could never be a bad mother."

"What are you trying to say Nick?"

"That I love you and you're going to be a great mother."

"Oh" 

* ~ At the lab ~ *

Nick Stokes walked into the lab…alone. Sara had left the house without him. He walked into the breakroom, where he found Catherine and Warrick drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. Catherine looked up from her paper and spit her coffee out. 

"What the hell happened to you Nicky?" She asked referring to the black and blue eye he had, and his cut lip.

"Sara" Catherine just laughed. 

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. She went to go make eggs with peanut butter, and when I went to the kitchen she was crying. I asked her what was wrong and she said the chickens. And she goes on and on about how the chickens are sad or something. Then she started saying that she was going to be a bad mother, and I told her she wasn't and then all of a sudden she got really mad and punched me and slapped me, and then she left."

"Tough it out soldier, there's going to be a lot more of that" Catherine said and went back to reading her paper.  



	23. Chapter 23

* ~ 3 Month's into Sara's Pregnancy ~ *

Nick woke up once again stiff and uncomfortable. It was his third night in a row on the couch and he had no idea what he had done. He glanced at the clock that was on the wall; it was 4 in the afternoon. He decided to make Sara breakfast in bed, hoping that she would like what ever he had made. He took all the cereals that were in the cupboards and poured some of each into a bowl. He brought everything into their room, milk spoon, and a book for Sara to read. He walked slowly over to Sara's side of the bed. She was awake, and just staring at the wall. "Good morning beautiful, I brought you some breakfast." She smiled at him and sat up in bed. She kissed him, and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him on top of her. He was careful as to not smush her stomach but instead ran his hand over her slightly swollen stomach. 

"Sar, the cereal is gonna get soggy."

"I don't care, right now I want you." She said as she slid his pants off.

*~ Work 3 Hours Later ~ *

Nick and Sara arrived at work hand in hand. Stealing kisses every couple of feet. Finally Sara went to the DNA lab to see if Greg needed any help and Nick headed to the breakroom. he walked in with a big grin etched across his face. "Looks like someone is out of the dog house." Catherine commented. 

"You could say that." Nick said as he grabbed himself a cup of coffee.

"Well I'm glad you're in a good mood, because you and I have a date with a decomp across town." Catherine stated as she got up and threw out her Styrofoam cup. Nick cringed. He was about to say something when he heard the faint sound of someone being body slammed. He looked at Catherine and the both ran out to the hall to see what was the matter. As they reached the end of the hall they couldn't help but laugh. Greg was curled up in a little corner and Sara was on her way out of the DNA lab crying. When Nick saw her he immediately ran to her.

"Sara? What's wrong?" He asked as he brought her into a hug.

"Greg said that…" She sobbed and she didn't finish her sentence. Nick just glared at Greg.

"What? All I said was that whoever committed this murder was a chicken, because he didn't even finish off the second guy!" At Greg's comment Sara stormed off towards the breakroom.

"Greg! You had to say something about chickens?!?! Great! She's going to be crying for the rest of the night! If I have to sleep on the couch again, you're gonna pay!" Nick stated matter of factly before retreating after Sara.

"Well Greg, I hope your proud of yourself, making a pregnant woman cry!" Catherine said as she walked to Grissom's office. Greg just stood there confused.

* ~ Breakroom ~ *

"It's OK Sar, everything is gonna be OK." Nick said trying calm Sara down.

"I know Nick, I just feel so bad for all those chickens!" She sobbed.

"I know you do sweetie, so do I," He said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you Nick, I love you so much."

"I love you to" He kissed her forehead and leaned back on the couch.

* ~ Grissom's Office ~ *

Catherine had seated herself comfortably across Grissom's lap. No one knew they were dating and no one knew they were engaged. He wanted to take it slow…with the team. She began to nibble at his neck and ear as his hands roamed all around her back and under her shirt.

"Cath, shift starts in 10 minutes. OW!" He yelped as she bit his lip. 

"I'm sorry, did that hurt?" She asked innocently.

"You're gonna pay for that one Willows." He said between more kisses.

"I look forward to it."


	24. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

****

Author's Note: 

OK, sorry to the people who care, but no new chapter right now. And to the people who reviewed Chap 24 Thank you.

Kelsie and Twinky: OK let me just say sorry. I didn't mean to offend you, if I did. Honestly I had no idea that Chap 24 was even that close to Stoked-55's chap in Random Acts of Romance (great story!). If I had known I wouldn't have written that chapter the way I did. Now not to be mean but the least the to of you could have done was leave your emails, or sign in or something so I would know who you were. I would have written out this apology individually and changed some things. 

And also to Kelsie, about the baby thing, I'm sorry that I'm a moron who doesn't may attention in Bio, or whenever I learn something or someone tells me something about "how things work". I'm a moron with selective hearing, and I'd rather sleep than learn facts about Ultra sounds (until I have my own kids).

So just to let the both of you know, I plan to re-write that chap, and if you want read it again and tell me if it's better! J 

* ~ PIXI ~ *


	25. Chapter 24

****

Chapter 24

* ~ * 6 months into Sara's Pregnancy * ~ *

Sara was huge; she looked like she was nine months pregnant. She woke up to the faint sounds of Nick singing in the kitchen. She decided to get up and go to the kitchen to see what he was doing, that gave him the urge to sing at the top of his lungs. As Sara made her way closer to the kitchen she saw Nick standing by the counter with a bowl and a box of cereal nearby and a spoon in his hand as a microphone. Of all the things he could do on a Saturday morning he has to sing while making breakfast…with a spoon Sara thought. "_She thinks my tractor's sexy, It really turns her on, She's always staring at me, While I'm chuggin along_" Sara laughed at his choice of a song. Men and their god forsaken tractors! Sara kept quiet and decided to just watch Nick as he danced throughout the kitchen while making his breakfast. "_She likes the way it's pullin' while we're tillin' up the land, She's even kind of crazy 'bout my farmer's tan, She's the only one who really understands what gets me, She thinks my tractor's sexy_" Sara couldn't help but laugh. Sara decided that she had had enough of Nick's singing and she was hungry.

"Since when do you have a tractor there Mr. Stokes?" She asked and made him jump and blush.

"Mmm…since Kenny decided make a song about them." He laughed and planted a light kiss on her forehead. "So, how are the four of you doing this morning?" He asked as he led Sara to sit down in a chair. They had found out about five months ago that Sara was going to have triplets.

"Well, we're tired, because Daddy decided he was going to be a country star this morning, and we're tired. AND!" She continued. "We feel like and elephant, and our back hurts, and our fee hurt."

"I'm sorry baby." Nick said and started to rub Sara's back. "Better?"

"Mmmm hmmm, now give me food!" Nick laughed and stopped rubbing her back, but left his hands to rest on her shoulders.

"You got it, now what would you like?"

"Toast with peanut butter and jelly and cinnamon, oh and fluff! Umm some pickles, and chocolate chip cookies, a bowl of cereal some orange juice, and some ice cream, that should hold me off for about an hour."

"You got it!" Nick said with a big smile on his face. Sara watched him intently as he ran around the kitchen making her breakfast. Not even ten minutes later Sara was chowing down on her "breakfast". "Is that good honey?" Nick asked with that same big smile on his face that he had before.

"Breat!" Sara replied with a mouth full of food. Nick just laughed at her.

"Your cute you know that?" Nick asked as he started eating his own cereal. Sara just grinned.

"Tho Nicky, what fime ith our appointment?" Sara asked with her mouth still full of food. Nick cringed at the site of her ABC food in her mouth.

"It's at 1. And Sara didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk with you mouth full of food?" Nick asked as he finished his cereal.

"Yes, but she also told me to become an astronaut. Do I look like an astronaut?" Sara asked as she to finished her meal.

"No" Was his short reply as he cleaned up her dishes. She just smiled. "OK it's about 10 now, so how about we take a little nap so we're rested when we go to the doctors."

"Sounds good to me." Sara replied as they made their way to their bedroom and they both fell instantaneously asleep.

A/N: OK! I re-wrote this and now I think it's OK! The song is "She thinks my tractors Sexy" By Kenny Chesney. And I'm sorry to Stoked-55 for my weird chap thing. I never meant to copy you! Any ways, please review, good? Bad? Let me know.


	26. Chapter 25

****

Chapter 25

It was the middle of the night, and Sara had woken up to the feeling of extreme pain, and she knew that her water had broke. "Nicky, get up! The babies are coming!" She cried out in pain. Nick bolted straight up in bead.

"Wha- What?"

"You heard me butthead, you're kids are causing me pain, and would like to be born!"

"Did you just call me butthead?" Nick asked still waking up.

"Yes, I did. Now are you gonna get some help or do you plan on having a home delivery?"

"Uh, I'm going…" Nick stumbled out of bed and began running around the apartment like he was being chased by those psychotic clowns that chase you in your dreams. Sara meanwhile was on the phone trying to call people.

"Mmm, Catherine, yeah it's Sara. No I'm not OK. Yea, I'm in labor. No Nick's running around like crazy. He's on his cell phone with his mom and ahh SHIT!"

__

"Sara… Sara are you OK?"

"Yeah, but I draw the line here, no more kids! Nick is pulling the car around, could you call everyone else and tell them to come to the hospital if they would like, and I would love for you to come and help keep Nick and I sane…oh holy fuck where are my drugs…" Catherine just laughed from the other end.

__

"Alrighty, hang in there Sara" Sara hung up the phone just as Nick was running back into their room.

"It's about time! I'm in pain…now get me to the hospital!" Nick did as she ordered and helped her out of bed, and down to where he had put the car. The drive to the hospital was not a silent one. Nick drove to the hospital in record time. As he pulled into the emergency lot he saw Catherine, Grissom and Warick waiting for them outside. As Nick helped Sara out of the car and inside the hospital, Warick parked the car.

"Can someone help us! My…wife is in labor!" Three or four nurses came running with a wheel chair towards Sara.

"It's OK sir, just follow us and we'll take care of your wife."

"I'M NOT HIS WIFE!!" Sara yelled out in pain. The nurses turned to Nick with a raised eyebrow.

"Look we're engaged OK!" The nurses smirked and kept walking. As the nurses reached their destination, the doctor was already waiting for them. He smiled at Sara.

"Don't you smile at me buddy, or you won't be able to have kids yourself." She growled, and the doctor's smile disappeared.

"She's a little grumpy," Nick said to the doctor.

"Shut up butthead, if you couldn't have kept it in your pants, we wouldn't have this problem!" Sara yelled and slipped herself onto the table, with Nick's help of course.

"OK Sara, let's have a look here."

"Sounds nice, ahh but how bout some pain killers doc?" She asked as nice as she could as another contraction hit her.

"OK, we'll see. Uh Sara, you're not going to have time for drugs, you're fully dilated, your babies are coming now."

"No drugs?" She whined.

"Nope, are you ready to see your babies?"

"Yes" They answered in unison.

"OK, get ready Sara…"


End file.
